Soon Forgotten
by chocolate-eyez
Summary: Gabriella leaves and Sharpay was the last to see her. Troy and Sharpay remember their past and rekindle their friendship. Gabriella is as the title says Soon Forgotten. Has Troy moved on for good? Gabriella and Troypay centric.
1. Chapter 1

Old Past New Future

The time had come. Weeks of dreading this day were finally over but I still was unhappy. I had told no one about this, not even my best friend...or my boyfriend. I had to come to terms with this. I always managed to before, so why not now? Was it that I had finally found some place where I belonged? If so, then why couldn't I tell them? Surely they would understand? So...why didn't I tell them?

I walked to my room, it looked empty. Everything was boxed up except for my bed and bedside table. I walked across my room, trying to retrieve all the memories I had of Albuquerque. Everything was becoming a blur. A tear trickled down my cheek. Everything here would soon be taken away from me forever.

Everything I had to learn about this place would soon be forgotten, maybe, over time, I would be forgotten, but there was one thing that would never be taken away from me. My love for singing. I had never sung before I met him. When you're singing, everything you know, you forget. You get mesmerized by the words you sing. Everyone in the world disappears apart from you and the person you are singing to. That was how I felt when I sang with him. My feelings for him were real and I know his were too.

I reach for my photo album of Albuquerque. I slowly take the pictures out. I stare at them, trying to snap the image into my head so it stays with me forever. But I can't. More tears are pouring down my cheeks as I glance over at the balcony. He climbed up there and sang to me. I look at the images once more and gently rip them up. I walk over to the balcony and scatter them out in to the open night.

I gaze at the stars shining ever so brightly. I try to smile but I can't. Everything was just so perfect until that evening. She told me I could stay here until I graduate but she broke her promise. I laughed inside. If only she knew how much sorrow she was putting me through, maybe then she would choose me over her job.

My phone vibrated. It was probably someone asking me to meet them over the week-end. Nobody knew that today was the last day they would ever see her again. It vibrated again. I glanced at the caller ID. It was him. MY boyfriend. Wanting to meet me someplace tonight. I knew this was the best time to tell him but I just couldn't. The look on his face would be too much to bear. I couldn't text it to him...that would be cruel.

I opened my bedside table and found some paper and a pen. I started to write but what could I say? That I was leaving and that I would never come back? I scrunched up the paper and threw at the wall. There was a knock on my bedroom door. It was time. I tried to be strong but I couldn't hold back the tears. There was no option left. I had to tell him. I had to tell everyone. The fastest way was IM but my computer was packed and ready to set off into a new life.

Texting would just waste the credit. I wanted to shout out loud but no sound came out my mouth.

The car engine started. I walked down the stairs and out into the drive. She closed the front door. I turned and looked at the house I had once hated but now loved.

I got into the passenger seat and she took the car out of the drive. We drove slowly down the road, when I suddenly realised I was leaving and not coming back.

I had no photos or souvenirs to take with me as I headed towards a new life. I had been stupid to rip the only ones I had apart, but at the time it seemed as if it were the right thing to do.

We turned left onto a road with huge houses. I knew who lived here. My friends, well at least one of them was a true friend. His twin decided to leave me alone and accept me but deep down I know she will be pleased I'm gone. There she is walking opposite my car. I know she saw me. I flung the car door open and ran up to her. I didn't know what I was thinking of doing but I knew I had to tell someone.

She looked at me and knew I had been crying. She didn't say anything and I was thankful for that. I gave her the scrunched up letter I wrote to the one I loved. She didn't read it their and then but I knew she would when she got home. She knew who it had been for so I didn't say a thing.

I turned around ready to walk back to the car but she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug. She didn't have to say anything to make me regret all those nasty things I had said about her a while back. Deep down she was good.

She finally released me and I got into the car and left. I could still see her from the very top of the road, staring in the direction I headed in as if in astonishment.

I looked back onto the road ahead of me. A part of me had relaxed and thought at least they know now. But another thought of how hurt they would feel that I told the most unexpected person in the world rather then them.

The smile on my face had slowly deteriorated as I saw the sign saying what I had left behind. My head was telling me to think about the future but me heart wouldn't let go of the past.


	2. Sharpay

**I'm supposed to be doing coursework for ICT but I really can't be bothered...and I have no clue what to do. Okay- that was a monologue in Gabriella's point of view, obviously. The next chap is from Sharpay's point of view and how she reacts to the news. **

I looked at the car until it had disappeared out of sight. I turned back and carried on walking. She had finally gone. The one person who took everything away from me that I loved had finally gone! So, why wasn't I happy? Why wasn't I jumping up and down in glee? Was it that I had gotten used to her? Nah- that's so not it. I hoped.

I got home and walked straight into my room without even telling anyone I was back. I held out the scrunched up paper in front of me. I knew who it was for. Her boyfriend. The one that would be with me if she never came to East High. A part of me knew I shouldn't read it but the devilish side of me quickly took over and I folded out the letter.

_I don't' know how to say it so I'll just come straight out with. I'm leaving. I have to but the truth is I don't mind. __You see, I only went out with you so I could be popular for once. You don't know what it's like to be a geek or nerd or whatever people like YOU call them! It's horrible so I thought, why not stick with you seen as we met at last New Year's Eve and it worked. I became popular. _

_So, I just wanted to say thank-you, for making me feel welcomed. _

_I'm sorry; you know I didn't mean all that. I was angry and hurt that I had to leave here, when for once everything was perfect. When I leave I usually don't mind because I never make any real friends. But, when I came here everything changed. I want you to move on without me and be happy. Keep singing and keep feeling the love for it because I hope that whenever you're singing you will be thinking of me. Please don't hate me._

_I just didn't want to hurt you._

_Gabriella. _

Even though a paragraph was scribbled out, I could still make out the hurtful yet meaningless words she was writing to him. I laughed out loud. It was funny that sweet, innocent Gabriella could still be mean. I wondered on whether to give it to him or not. All these questions were popping into my head. Would he believe it was Gabriella? Would he believe she actually left? Would he understand what Gabriella had been going through?

At that moment I folded up the paper, slipped my coat on and walked down the stairs. No one noticed me, well, who was around to notice me anyway? In my house, people were always zooming in and out. I walked down the road turned left. I knew where he lived, about a road away from me. You see, we had been friends when we were younger but people change, not always for the best. I counted down the doors on the left-hand side, just like I used to when I was younger as I couldn't remember what number it was.

5,4,3,2,1. Number 101.

I glanced at the house in front of me. Yes, this was definitely the one. I took a deep breath after realising that I hadn't stepped foot in that house for over five years. I walked towards the front door and hoped someone was in. I knocked once and waited. The door opened and someone was looking at me with amazement.

"Well, look who remembers her way to this house?"

"Hello Mrs Bolton." I said looking up, "Is Troy in?"  
"Yes in his room, I'm sure you remember where that is but after your little chat with him come back down and you and I can have a catch up. By the way you look stunning."

"Thanks."

I smiled as I walked upstairs. I always used to think of Mrs Bolton as a mother figure to me when I was younger. She seemed so kind and good-natured that nobody could hate her. I got to his door and knocked politely. I waited for it to open and when it did all I saw was a perplexed face staring at me.

"Hello Troy."

"Er..."


	3. Troy

**Okay-this is my third chapter. Reviews would be nice so I can see what you think of my story.

* * *

**

Gabriella still hadn't texted me back as I bounced my basketball against the wall opposite me. Someone knocked on my bedroom door. It was probably my mother about to yell at me for playing with my basketball or Gabriella coming to surprise me. I debated on whether to answer it or not, before I got up and turned the door handle. There stood in front of me was none other than Sharpay Evans. _Sharpay Evans! What the hell was she doing at my house, at night? Ugh-would she never give up?_

"Hello Troy."

I banged my head thinking of something smart to say to catch her off guard.

"Er..."_Oh-great going you idiot!!_ A voice in my head yelled. "h-hi, how you doin'?"

"Aren't you going to let me into your room?" She asked.

_What! I wasn't going to let her in MY room...but being the perfect gentleman I am I had to oblige_. I moved to one side to let her in. She looked around my room and smirked, "I guess something's never change." She gestured towards the basketball posters and the dirty laundry.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?" I asked.

"What! Don't I get any friendly chat?!" she laughed.

"Cut the act Shar," I said icily not realising what I called her although she seemed to hear and quickly quietened down.

"Fine, the real reason I came down here was to give you this," she paused, whilst I stepped back thinking she was going to kiss me. Instead, she pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. I looked at her sceptically before unfolding it and reading it.

"Is this one of your sick, demented jokes?" I asked her angrily.

"What!" was all she managed to choke out.

"This! Are you that pathetic?" I asked her holding out the paper.

"You think that...I wrote that?!" She snapped.

"Well, do you really expect me to believe that Gabriella would tell you over her FRIENDS that she is leaving!" I retorted.

"Well, she did, I mean, she wasn't going to tell anyone but I saw her leave so she asked me to give this to you, and me feeling sorry for her, said yes and this is the thanks I get. If this is where being nice gets you then I...I... just won't be nice!" she yelled.

"So that's your little sob story? Shame, no ones going to believe you. You'll be humiliated when I tell everyone and tomorrow Gabriella will turn up to school as normal," I said back, though with a little doubt. The handwriting was the exact same as Gabriella's, but this was Sharpay; she would do anything just to get back the leads.

"You're the pathetic one Troy! Do you really think that I could a perfect copy of her handwriting?" she cried, as if she had read my mind.

"Your just jealous...she has everything you've ever wanted!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah- and what is that? Bad dress sense, split ends and an appalling sense of humour!" she laughed.

"No...Gabriella has..." I paused thinking of everything Sharpay wants that Gabriella had.

"See, you can't think of anything!" she laughed even more.

"Gabriella is sweet, kind, caring, friendly and is naturally pretty." I said back.

"Troy-even you know that my blonde hair is natural," she said.

"Okay, do want to know what else she has that you haven't," I smiled.

"Yes!" she barked back.

"She is really clever, has an amazing singing voice, a great sense of humour, ME and great friends. She has friends who will stick up for her and look out for her, where as you have none of those things." I paused to take a look at her but she just glared back at me.

"You aren't that clever, your voice is rubbish, you can't act to save your life, your happiness comes from seeing others suffer and you have no friends. Face it Sharpay, when something really bad happens to you, there will be no one there to stick up for you and there will be no one there to tell you it's going to be okay."

"I...I-just came t...to do what she wanted m...me to do so how can you say I find happiness in seeing others suffer?" she stuttered. She was on the verge of tears but I couldn't have cared less.

"When you try to be nice, all you do is just hurt people even more. You are full of ice. You have no heart that you even pushed your brother away." I said calmly. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. There standing in front of me wasn't the Sharpay that was full of ice and hatred but the innocent-faced Sharpay that I was friends with years ago. I took a step forward to comfort her but she pushed my arm away from her.

"I am telling you the truth, whether you choose to believe it or not is your problem because you'll see the truth when Gabriella doesn't turn up for school tomorrow and you know more than me, that she has a perfect attendance record." She scolded. My best friend was once again replaced by the ice queen. She had stopped crying but now I could tell she was speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things to you," I said quietly.

"Yes Troy...you did. You meant every word of that. I know you." She replied.

"No Sharpay...you KNEW me. There's a difference." I said back.

"How can you say that, we were best friends, I knew you more than you knew yourself!" she argued.

"Sharpay, we've changed, we're not kids, so stop trying to bring up the past because that's where our relationship stays...in the past." I told her.

"How can you be so cruel? Did I mean that little to you?" she cried.

"Sharpay, you meant everything to me but then we both changed except that you changed for the worst. You became this mean, icy, self-centred drama-queen not me," I said.

"Well, you're the one who made me this way, _Oh, Sharpay, we'll stay best friends forever,_ then the next day you're all like _Shar, I don't think we can be friends anymore_," she snapped back. That was true but not for the reasons she thought it would was for.

"Oh, Shar just give it a rest, I've forgotten about it so maybe you should too," I shouted back.

"I can't. You blamed me for writing that letter and now you're blaming me for ruining our friendship. Don't you ever think that maybe just maybe it was you? Gabriella couldn't tell you to your face because she knew how hurt you'd be. She didn't have to say anything to make me see how upset she was just to leave. I may be mean but I am not a psycho who writes fake letters. What? You actually think that I would be stupid enough to write a letter from Gabriella saying I was leaving knowing perfectly well that she would be in school tomorrow!" she screamed at me. I looked at her but I knew she was far from finished.

"You think you're so perfect, being the captain of the basketball team, being a really good singer and having the best of friends and a perfect girlfriend, and to top it all off, every girls dream guy, don't you? Well, sorry Mr. But you are far from the perfect guy. Troy Bolton, you are mean, careless, tactless and a glory-hunter!"

"Well, you are not everything you think you are either, firstly-

"I know. I know that I am far from perfect, you don't think I know what people call me behind my back, and you don't think that it hurts. Well, at first it got to me. I used to go home crying and I used to hate you for not sticking up for me. But then I saw it all differently, I tried not to let it get to me so I ignored it and guess what it worked, I stopped going home crying and instead everything people said about me just made me stronger. I stopped feeling anything for anyone and I even stopped feeling hatred for you. Becoming the ice queen or whatever changed me. It made me stronger and wiser."

She was sobbing her heart out, or whatever was left of it and I couldn't do anything. I just didn't know her anymore. If a couple of years ago, I saw her crying like this I would know how to comfort her and I would know exactly what to say but things were different now.

"I-

"Don't. I'm leaving". She opened the door and I watched her run down the stairs, accidentally bumping into my mother. Sharpay murmured something and ran out the front door. My mother, however, lifted her head up and gave me a stare saying _you are in big trouble. _I slowly walked downstairs awaiting the lecture my mother was about to give me.

* * *


	4. Arguments

**Sorry I didn't update over Xmas. I was really busy with revising for my exams and stuff. I wasn't sure what to do this chap on but now I'll probably update more. **

* * *

"How could you Troy Bolton!? How could you!?!" My mother cried. 

"I...she...," I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but I couldn't.

"Did I raise you up to treat people, to treat girls with that little respect?" She said.

"No, she just...came up and gave me...Mum how can you stick up for her when she isn't even your own child?!" I asked.

"Don't you even try making me feel guilty. You know that I always treated Sharpay as a daughter!" She replied quietly.

"Mum, she hasn't even entered this house in over five years!" I answered more angrily than I had meant to.

"And now I know the reason why!" she retorted.

_How could she blame me? If only she knew what Sharpay was like at school then maybe she would see my side of the story!_

"I didn't mean to say those things," I protested, "She just made me so mad."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she was...she was telling the truth!" I blurted. _Boy did that come out wrong._

"You made the poor girl cry because she was telling the...truth. What kind of reason is that?" She gazed at me disappointingly.

"There is something you need to know about Sharpay...how do I say it. She has changed, mum. At school, people call her the Ice Queen because...she's mean, no more than mean, she's icy. She is horrible to everyone and she always tries to break up me and Gabriella. She lies to get what she wants. She will use anyone to get what she wants, even Ryan. No one trusts her so when she came to tell me something tonight, I thought it was another one of her lies." I paused, waiting for my mum to say an apology or something along those lines, but she just looked at me.

"And exactly how long has she been the _Ice Queen_?" she asked.

"A couple of years, I dunno...does it really matter?" I replied.

"A couple of years? Hmmm." She paused.

"What are you..."I began. Suddenly it clicked. "No way mum! It has nothing to do with me! I was totally nice to her...wait, how could you even think that it was my fault? It was all her, not me. Not me! Okay. I'm your son; you should stick up for me. She was the one who changed, not me. She changed. I stayed normal. I know I did. I didn't do anything, she did!" I told her...but it felt like I was telling myself rather than my mother. _Sharpay becoming the Ice Queen had nothing to with me. Right? But then how could they both say the same thing. Sharpay blamed me...now my mother. Was it me?_

I looked at my mum and she knew what I was thinking.

"Troy...it doesn't matter if Sharpay changing for the worst is your fault or not, but you know that tonight was your fault. So tomorrow...talk to her okay. I know that deep down you know you have to." She said calmly. She walked to the mantelpiece and looked at the image of me, Sharpay and Ryan when we were eleven. Sharpay was sitting in the middle and she had her arms around me and Ryan, she was smiling so sweetly. She was so much happier in those days. Her eyes were full of life, love and happiness but now they were...empty.

"But I do know that this little girl isn't an Ice Queen at heart. She's just...lost." she said smiling to herself. She walked past me and paused. "I know you know that too." I gazed at my mum as she climbed upstairs, knowing what she really wanted me to do. Now it was up to me on whether or not I wanted to do it.

* * *

I ran out his house and down the street. _How could he?_ I thought as I walked up my drive. I opened my front door and slammed the door shut. Ryan came out the kitchen. _Oh, great! Now he acknowledges my presence._

"Why did you slam the door?" he asked curiously. Ever since he befriended the Wildcats, he started questioning my actions and ignoring me as much as he could.

"What's it to you?" I cried sheepishly.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No...Why would you think that?" I said, my voice cracking,

"Because you eyes are red and puffy." He pointed out.

"Thanks a lot." I answered back.

"Aren't you going to tell me why?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Troy Bolton?" I shouted.

"What has he got to do with it? Wait! You didn't ask him out did you? Because you know he will only say no." he said smugly.

"I am not an idiot Ryan!" I said.

"Just give up, he loves Gabriella not you!" he explained.

"This is not about liking Troy. This is about Gabriella leaving and me being the only one to see her last. I gave him a letter that she gave me to give to him and he thought that I wrote it! How stupid is that? Why would I write a letter from Her, saying _I'm leaving_ knowing the swotty self would be in school the next day. The he started going on about how talent-less I am and how miss-goody-two-shoes is great at everything, as if I didn't already know!" I argued back.

By the look on his face, I knew he believed me. He didn't say anything or ask any more questions thankfully. I quietly walked upstairs. I shut my bedroom door and tears ran down my cheeks all over again.

_Stupid Gabriella_

_Stupid Ryan_

_Stupid Wildcats_

_Stupid Musical_

_Stupid Kelsi_

_Stupid Letter_

_Stupid Tears_

_Stupid Life_

_Stupid Act_

_Stupid Troy._


	5. Apology

Sorry I said my updates would be quicker…but they weren't. My computer has something wrong with it so I'm on my laptop which doesn't have internet so I had to post this some other way. God…I keep pressing the wrong keys, its taken me like five minutes just to write four lines! I just had my first GCSE today, it actually wasn't that bad you know, I expected it to be way hard. I think that those are the equivalent to S.A.Ts. Any way here's the next chapter.

I walk into school and find a certain someone to my disliking leaning against the locker next to mine. I know I shouldn't go up to my locker but I need to get my history books out. Oh who cares about history…I think of some suitable excuses as to why I "forgot" my book but he still follows me as I walk past him.

"Sharpay!" he says as cheerfully as he could. I ignore him. After what he did to me he deserves it. _Oh Crap!_ People are staring at us. I bet I can guess what they're thinking.

"Could you please just-

"WILDCATS get your head in the…what is he doing with her?" murmurs Chad quietly but still in my hearing range.

"Oh…hey guys." He says.

"Hey Troy …thing." Chad glances at me. I smirk. That's all he could come up with. Pathetic. Then again he does have a brain the size of a pea.

"It's okay, you can call me by my real name." I say.

"I'd rather not say the word _Sharpay_." He laughs.

"No, I meant my real name…you know the one you call me…erm…ice queen…ice princess…mountain lion, you know those names!" I laugh back. It was worth it to see the look on his face; confusion, embarrassment and sheer dumbness.

"Sharpay…you can stop harassing my friends…they have nothing to do with it." He says sheepishly.

"Oh-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were the type to stick up for friends." I laugh.

"Huh?" asks Zeke.

"Oh nothing…it's something I didn't expect." I say quietly. I can see by the look on His face that He understood what I really thought of his words.

"Whatever, what do we have nothing to do with but _she _does?" asks Chad curiously. "Nothing," He says.

"You might as well tell them because I've got nothing more to say to you or your _friends_. Now bye-bye." I say and walk off.

"Wait…no tootles?!" says Chad grinning.

That went well I say to myself. I walk quietly into homeroom and sit in my seat waiting for the arrival of…not long to wait, they're already here. How did they catch up with me?

"Why do you run off? We need to talk." He whispers to me.

"I have nothing to say to you. I think we both got everything off our chests yesterday." I glare back at him.

"No, we didn't…look…just see me after history okay?" he pauses waiting for my answer.

"No, now go away!" I say icily. After what he said, talking to him…no wait…looking at him hurts me. So talking was really out of the question.

"Just cut the act Shar! When you realise that we do need to talk, come and get me." He says and walks to his new seat next to Gabriella or should I say, next to the 'future new kid'.

"_Where's Gabriella?"_

"_Is she hurt?"_

"_Nah-she can't be."_

"_But she has never taken a day off school!"_

"_Maybe she had some sort of accident"_

"_What if it were deliberate?"_

"_There's only one person who hates her enough to hurt her"_

"_Sharpay-no…wait yes!"_

"_OMG, Sharpay threw Gabriella down the stairs!"_

"_No, they went to Lava Springs and she drowned her!"_

"_She is pure ice."_

"_Everyone who doesn't hate her will now!"_

My eyes are filling with tears. No! They can't. Not now. Not here. Why do they have to do that? Why me?

"_Sharpay should be the one hurt not Gabriella!"_ I can't take it anymore.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" I scream at them. Everyone quietens down and looks up…only for a second, then they re-start their gossip.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" He shouts. I stare at him surprised. Maybe the tension built up inside of him too.

"For your information, though it is none of your business what-so-ever, Sharpay did not HURT Gabriella in any way. Gabriella left. Okay! She left, without telling anyone- not even me! Sharpay saw her leave yesterday. She wasn't going to tell anyone. So just stop blaming Sharpay for something she didn't do. If she didn't see Gabriella leave then none of us would have known…but we do know. So just get off her back." He stops…looks up at me but I turn my head and stare out the window. It doesn't change anything. What he did…was in defence of Gabriella and his pride. Yes…that was it. I glance back at the class but they look away and start muttering. _Great. They still think she's dead and that I had something to do with it. Even when she's gone, she still causes me grief. _ I look down at my desk and wait for the bell to ring. When it does I run to History.

The lesson drags on. Well it would if you had to talk about Germany and the Treaty of Versailles. I can feel his stare on me. If I turn around then he knows I'm thinking about him but if I don't he will carry on staring and get me more irritated. I turn around and give him my iciest stare but he laughs. Did it not come out right? I turn back and realise he ignored me and was laughing at Chad's mimic of myself. Typical! Acting as of he really cared. He's such as hypocrite. Laughing and joking about me when I'm not looking but when I do see him, he acts as if he cares about me. _Look who's acting now Bolton!_ I say to myself.

I continue to ignore him for the rest of the morning. I mean what is it that is really important for him to tell me? As the bell rings I walk out of English Lit. towards the cafeteria. He walks opposite me and glances at the people around us. _Hoping not to see his friends I bet._ He looks at me and I just glare back. He walks past me and grabs my arm whilst pushing me through a door.

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" I scream at him. He holds my arm tighter as a warning to shut up. He drags me up some stairs and onto a rooftop or something. The place is so beautiful, with plants and flowers everywhere.

"What are you doing…you…you deranged psychopath?!" I rip my arm away from him. I look for another exit though I really do not want to leave this place. It's so calming…like…like a place where you can catch your thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you but you wouldn't have it so I thought that taking you somewhere forcefully where we could talk would do the trick…and it obviously has, you're still here." He says cheerfully.

"What?! The only reason I'm still here is because you're blocking the only exit!" I laugh. The look on his face suddenly changes.

"Look…I wanted to apologize for treating you so harshly yesterday…I knew you were telling the truth but…I still said those things and…well…they're totally not true and that is not the way I think about you…so…I'm sorry." He holds out his hand.

"HA! You think all it takes to make it up to me is a handshake?! GOD, you are one deluded person! All those things you said apparently in the heat of the moment were, in fact true! Because that is what you really think of me isn't it Troy?" I laugh.

"No…it's true…I mean about what I said…no…what I said just now is true…yesterday truly was…_in the heat of the moment_." He pauses. I look up at him wondering if he is truly is being sincere or if this conversation is just a part of mending his pride and ego. I decide to give him a go.

"Me too." I murmur.

"What?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry too. I guess it's what I would have done if someone like myself came to see me and told me that my _boyfriend_ has left without saying goodbye to me . It makes it even worse being told from the school's ice queen." I sigh. Those words just came out of their own accord but they're the truth. I realise that I was just being childish and I should have given him a chance to explain things earlier.

"I was the one yelling…I'm sorry I said you had no friends and that you find happiness in seeing others suffer." He shoots me a small smile.

"I'm sorry that I said everything…you know…me turning to ice, Gabriella leaving was your entire fault. I was wrong. Only 1/2 of those were right." I smile.

"I think I can guess which one." He whispers uncomfortably.

"I bet you can. Why are you apologizing, I mean seriously, why?" I ask curiously.

"Because I'm sorry about what I said." He answers.

"No other reason? Nothing that made you change your mind?" I ask.

"No…well I had a chat with my mum but…I would have said sorry anyway. No…it wasn't that. I….I saw a picture of us when we were younger and I dunno…it just made me see sense…well it made me do the right thing." He laughs to himself.

"Well I guess all I can say is…apology accepted." I smile and he returns it.

"Thanks."

"Okay then…I better get going, toot-, bye Bo- Troy." I stutter.

"Come and have lunch with us…well me and the wildcats." He asks suddenly.

"I think I'll pass, maybe some other time." I say hoping he gets the reason why.

"Well in that case tomorrow, with me…and the wildcats." He smirks knowing how hard that will be for me.

"Fine," I say and walk down the stairs. I look back and he is still staring down in my direction, smiling.

Tomorrow will be difficult…for me and for them.


End file.
